iKill Sam
by cameddie
Summary: Carly is having nightmares. She is killing Sam. Based on the Boy Meets World episode 'The Psychotic Episode'. Creddie and Cam-Friendship


**iKill Sam**

**Rating: **K+ (to be safe)

**Fandom(s): **iCarly

**Shippings: **Creddie

**Disclaimer: **iCarly isn't mine it's Dan's. 'The Psychotic Episode' isn't mine.

**Summary: **Carly wakes up with a scream. She tried to kill Sam in her nightmare.

**Additional notes: **Based on Boy Meets World episode 'The Psychotic Episode' I recommend to watch the episode on YouTube, but it isn't necessary to understand the story.

"So Sam," Carly said. "Thanks for coming," Freddie was already gone for some reason, but Sam just decided to stay a while longer, before she decided it was time to go home.

"No problem," Sam said. Carly pushed the button on the elevator. The door opened, but there was no elevator. Carly started to stare at Sam in a very scary way. "Carly? Are you okay? Carly? Why are you looking at me like that?" Then Carly pushed Sam into the elevator shaft. Sam managed to grab the cable in time. She also grabbed some cable with her feet. "Carly! What are you doing?" she yelled.

"Whaaahh!" Carly yelled. She looked around noticing she just got transported in her own room. It was a nightmare. Carly sighed. She turned on the light switch and took a good look around her room. She took a look at the picture frame on her nightstand, with a picture in it from her soon-to-be-husband. No, it wasn't a dream. It was reality. Freddie proposed about a year ago and soon Carly will be Freddie's forever. She was in Yale together with Freddie, although they didn't sleep in the same room and her roommate was none other than Sam. No, she didn't make it to Yale. Well, not as a student. She became a waitress in a restaurant close to the campus in Yale. That way Carly, Sam and Freddie could share an apartment. They didn't need to worry about an apartment after the marriage. Sam and Freddie will just switch rooms.

"Carly?" Sam asked. Oh no, she woke up Sam. She might have woken up Freddie as well, considering what a deep sleeper Sam is. Luckily enough Freddie's room is on the far side of the apartment.

"I'm okay," Carly said with a sigh.

"Okay," Sam said lazily.

"Sam?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, Carls," Sam said.

"You're my best friend," Carly told her. Sam smiled.

"Thanks, Carls,"

Carly turned off the lights off and lie back again.

Sam and Carly were having a break from their duties. Carly had a salad and Sam had some stew.

"Uggh…" Sam said, "I hate stew," Carly chuckled

"You love stew," she replied.

"I know," Sam answered, "But those threads keep getting stuck between my teeth. Do you have floss with you?"

Carly opened her purse and found a container with floss. She pulled out about a meter of floss and sat next to Sam. She threw the floss over the neck of her friend and started pulling, trying to strangle Sam in the process.

"Wow, I didn't know floss was that strong," Carly said in surprise, before she continued pulling.

"Aaaaahhh!" Carly yelled again.

:::

"Freddie!" Freddie heard a voice, "Freddie!" Freddie still didn't want to wake up. "HEY FREDDORK!" Sam yelled in his ear.

"Wha! Sam!" Freddie yelled. "Why did you do that?"

"One, it's morning, the time when most people wake up," Sam said. "Two, your girlfriend is driving me insane and three, you're sleeping in the kitchen,"

"Wha- Wa?" Freddie said confused looking around.

"How did you-?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea," Freddie said plainly. "What's wrong with Carly, is she having those nightmares again?"

"I wish," Sam said. "She hasn't slept for Chockers knows how long,"

"Who's Chockers,"

"I don't know," Sam said, but she didn't change the expression in her voice. Carly walked into the kitchen and made a can of coffee.

"Ooooh, coffee," Freddie said. "Good thinking,"

"This is my own," Carly said.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked.

"Nothing!" Carly yelled and she saw Sam's horrified face. "Oh no, I'm sorry Sammie, I didn't mean to yell at you,"

"Ehh," Sam said. "I forgive you, I guess,"

:::

Carly sat with her phone at her ear in the cantina.

"Hey Gibby," Carly said through the phone. Somehow, the threesome always managed to keep contact with their chubby little friend, although he became less chubby and little since a very long time ago. If it wasn't for Freddie Carly would say that he was kind of attractive, but he also became very wise.

"Hey Carly, 'sup,"

"Eehm… We're friends right?" Carly asked.

"Sure we are," Gibby said.

"Okay," Carly said. "I'm having dreams. About people close to me,"

"Sam?" Gibby asked.

"Yes," Carly admitted.

"Don't worry, Carly," Gibby said. "It's pretty normal to dream about killing close people. I once dreamed I killed you,"

"I don't know if I should be scared or flattered to hear that," Carly said with a soft smile. "But I'm dreaming I-"

"Throw Sam down into an elevator shaft? The elevator shaft resembles the ups and downs of your friendship with Sam,"

"Interesting," Carly admitted.

"Sam's search for peace and harmony causes you pain?"

"How?" Carly asked.

"By putting an incredible amount of pressure on you to help her on her search. Annoying, no?"

"But how do I stop this dreams?" Carly asked.

"Forgive her and the dreams will stop," Gibby said.

"Of course, I forgive him and the dreams will stop," Carly said. "How do you know all those stuff?"

"Oh, there's this book I read, _Elevator Dreams _by _G. Feeny._" Gibby said.

"Thank you, Gibby,"

"No thanks, Carly,"

Carly hung up. Sam walked by.

"Hey Carls," she said. "Look what I got!" she pulled a wrapped present from behind her back.

"Oh," Carly said. "Thanks, Sam, but I have to tell you something,"

"Just open it," Sam said.

"Okay," Carly said, not really regretful that she couldn't insist harder. She unwrapped the box and opened it. There was an umbrella inside.

"The same umbrella I hit Freddie with, when he wore that bear costume," Sam said.

"Well, thank you, Sam," Carly said, but suddenly she started to stand in position like she was ready for hitting a baseball.

"Carly? Carly?"

"Die! Die! Die Sam! Die!" Carly screamed.

"CARLY!" Sam screamed.

"What?" Carly asked after suddenly waking up in her own bed..

"You wanted to kill me," she stated.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Carly said. "Somehow, I try to kill you in my dreams,"

"Kill me," Sam said. "How could you kill me?"

"Yeah you know," Carly replied. "Giving you pushpin soup, pouring hot lava in your skirt, pulling your heart out with salad tongs, I set your choker in fire. I shred you over spaghetti tacos with a cheese grater."

"Well I guess two or three of those methods might have killed me," Sam said with a little amusement in her voice. "They're just dreams, get some sleep," she walked over to Carly's bed and gave her a shoulder rub.

"Sam?" Carly asked.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"I forgive you," Carly said.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea," Carly said

:::

"Aaaahhhh!" Carly yelled.

"What?" Sam yelled.

"It was raining," Carly said. "I had that umbrella you whacked Freddie with. I shoved it down your throat and opened it. Sam, I Mary-Poppined you," she stood up.

"Carly, it's the middle of the night. Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Kitchen," Carly said.

:::

"Gibby!" Carly yelled, "You disappointed me!"

"What?" Gibby said. "Whatever it is, I didn't break it!"

"You gave me advice, Gibby," Carly said. "And it sucked!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I dreamed of you giving me advice to forgive Sam and it didn't help at all. I keep dreaming about killing Sam. What kind of friend am I to want my best friend dead?"

"You know you don't want Sam dead," Gibby said.

"How do you know who I want dead?" Carly replied.

"Carly, don't take your dreams literally. They can be interpreted in many ways."

"Why am I killing Sam?" Carly demanded.

"I dunno," Gibby replied more gibbyish then ever. "You know, Freud said that dreams comes from our unconscious. Pressed thoughts that we need to confront. But in the dream state they're not quite clear."

"It's quite clear I'm killing Sam," Carly said clueless.

"You dream it for a reason," Gibby said.

"What reason?" Carly asked.

"You wake up every time, screaming?" Gibby asked.

"Yes," Carly said.

"After you kill Sam?" Gibby asked.

"I never saw her die, Gibby," Carly explained. "But I did pretty bad stuff, even Sam wouldn't stand a chance. At least not with all of that stuff,"

"So you woke up before you kill her?" Gibby asked.

"No, but I-" Carly gave herself a facepalm. "That's right. I never finished the dream,"

"That's the key, Carly. Maybe if you finish your dream, you find out what it means,"

"Now I need to know," Carly said. "Where do you learn that stuff?"

"Uhm, a book that's called _Killing Friends in Dreams_ by _G. Feeny_" Gibby said.

"Huh, must be sequel,"

:::

Carly was sleeping again. She tried to be strong and to finish her dream.

So Sam," Carly said. "Thanks for coming," Freddie was already gone for some reason, but Sam just decided to stay a while longer, before she decided it was time to go home.

"No problem," Sam said. Carly pushed the button on the elevator. The door opened, but there was no elevator. Carly started to stare at Sam in a very scary way. "Carly? Are you okay? Carly? Why are you looking at me like that?" Then Carly pushed Sam into the elevator shaft. Sam managed to grab the cable in time. She also grabbed some cable with her feet. "Carly! What are you doing?" she yelled.

"You have to go," Carly said as she violently loosened Sam's fingers from the cable, making Sam falling in an empty depth.

"Sam!" Melanie came in the studio. What's Melanie doing here? She ran to the shaft, but Carly stuck out a foot, making also Melanie fall, disappearing in the shaft. Then Gibby and Spencer came in.

"Carly!" Gibby yelled, "What are you doing,"

"Shoving everybody down the elevator shaft," Carly said innocently. "Guess who's next?" as she pulled Gibby in the elevator shaft. Gibby disappeared with a high pitched scream. "Someone will never read the third part of the Feeny-trilogy,"

"Gibby!" Spencer yelled. But Carly tackled Spencer into the elevator shaft.

"Hey Carly," she heard.

She looked in the door opening. Adam was standing there. Her last crush before she fell for Freddie.

"Adam?" Carly asked. "What are you doing here? I'm over you? You should be here?" Adam came to stand next to Carly.

"I'm not Adam," Adam said.

"Then who are you?" Carly asked.

"I'm everything you're giving up, the guys you never get to meet," Adam explained. "The places you never get to go, the live you'll never have,"

"I don't understand," Carly said confused.

"Bye Carly," he said. He gave her a cheek kiss and dropped himself in the elevator shaft.

"Carly?" a familiar voice asked.

"I don't have to kill you, have I?" Carly asked looking at the man who is standing in the door opening.

"You killed them?" Freddie asked. "You killed everybody?"

"Yeah," Carly said. "I killed them," she sighed. "I killed them for us,"

"I know," Freddie said.

"I miss them," Carly cried.

"Me too," Freddie said as he pulled Carly in an embrace, he stroke her hair. "You can wake up now, Carly," he whispered. "Wake up, wake up, wake up…" slowly Carly got her consciousness back.

"Carly, wake up," Freddie said. It wasn't a dream anymore. Freddie was sitting on her bed, gently stroking her hair.

"Morning, sunshine," Sam said with a smirk from behind Freddie.

"Hey," Carly said.

"You dreamed?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Carly said.

"Where did you dream about?" Freddie asked.

"About you," Carly said.

"Good," Freddie said with a flush on his cheeks, obviously flattered, "you're okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Carly said.

"Good," Freddie said and he gave her a peck on the lips. Carly quickly caught Freddie in a hug for the last comfort she needed. Freddie stood up and left the room after saying Carly and Sam goodbye.

"You're not okay, are you?" Sam asked.

"You think I'm rushing the marriage?" Carly asked.

"You're marrying Freddie," Sam said with a mocking chuckle. "I'm pretty sure you're rushing it,"

"No, I mean seriously, nothing's gonna change between you and me right?"

"Is that what your dream was about?" Sam asked.

"No, it's just, I'm afraid that, after the marriage, everything's gonna change," Carly said.

"Yeah, it will," Sam said truthfully and seriously. "It has to,"

"I don't wanna to," Carly said.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Carly said. "I guess I'm afraid for change, that I'll lose you,"

"You won't lose me, okay?" Sam asked. "Freddie's taking my place as your best friend," she began to tear up, "and if there is someone I'm willing to give up that place to, it'll be him. I might have not said it often, but Freddie's a great guy."

"You think he's worth it?" Carly asked.

"Yes, I do," Sam said, "but that doesn't matter, do **you **think he's worth it,"

"Yes," Carly said nodding confidently, "he is."


End file.
